


Whisper Fingers

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Uruha is bad with words, and Aoi doesn't say anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Fingers

It's because their fingers do the talking and not their mouths: mouths that know only how to kiss and taste, and say meaningless little things that don't push this relationship forward or back, keeping it suspended in a fragile glass case called _now_ with Uruha saying-

_I like you._

And in the haven of Aoi's blankets, hair tangled in silken strings of black and gold with the elder leaning in, they let their bodies melt together in perfect drips of pale waxen limbs, fingerprints murmuring as they trace eyeshadow dust on taut, rippling flesh-

_Actually, I think I might be falling in love with you._

  


But Aoi is silent, the corner of his mouth with the fading lip ring scar turning up in a smirk - arrogant and knowing, like he has been expecting those words all along even though if he only would, he'd say-

_But Kouyou-_

And looking down at those fluttering lashes and ribbon-shaped lips agape in soundless breaths of _please give me more_ , with Uruha gripping his arms as if he never _ever_ wants to let go, Aoi's calluses touch a porcelain cheek and writes the words in the form of gasps-

_I already do._


End file.
